


De dos a tres

by mariadelaOMG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Cats, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG
Summary: Iwaoi + gatos
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjashou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashou/gifts), [Inrendne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inrendne).



> Quería escribir esto para la maravillosa Andrea que siempre está apoyándome. SORPRESA. Para que mañana cuando se levante esto la anime un poco.
> 
> Esta mini historia está ubicada dentro del universo de mi otro proyecto Teach me how to dance, pero la he escrito en español porque lo he hecho en una hora y si me ponía con el inglés no la sacaba.
> 
> Espero que os guste 😊

Tooru no podía dormir. Tras muchos días de reflexión y listas de pros y contras, Hajime y él se habían decidido. Los pros habían ganado por goleada (obviamente) y al acabar el entrenamiento pondrían rumbo a la protectora de animales de San Juan para adoptar un gato.  
Un gato, sí. Hacía unos meses había fallecido Neko (poco original, ya, a Tooru no le importaba), el gato negro que siempre le esperaba en el portal de su casa y que se estiraba para que le acariciara la tripa, lo que había sido un duro golpe para él.  
Sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez una lluviosa tarde de octubre, cuando Tooru llevaba apenas tres meses en la ciudad argentina. Era viernes y, agotado por la dura semana de entrenamiento y la carrera que se había pegado bajo la lluvia, estaba de un humor de perros. Sólo pensaba en prepararse un buen baño, unas palomitas y fundirse con el sofá. Pero esos planes cambiaron en cuanto vio la bola de pelo acurrucada al lado de los peldaños de la entrada. Lentamente, se fue acercando para comprobar si necesitaba ayuda, puesto que la lluvia caía torrencialmente y no se movía para ponerse a cubierto. Neko le miraba fijamente mientras Tooru se quitaba su chaqueta empapada y lo envolvía cuidadosamente con ella. Se revolvió un poco pero no opuso mucha resistencia cuando Tooru lo cogió en brazos.  
-Tranquilo, vamos a un lugar más seco, ¿sí?  
Un maullido suave fue su respuesta.  
Tooru subió los escalones de dos en dos y al entrar en su casa, colocó a Neko suavemente en el sofá y éste no se movió. Tooru se sentó al lado y sacó su móvil para buscar una clínica veterinaria abierta y a poder ser cerca de su casa. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado porque había una a cinco minutos. Fue a su habitación y rápidamente se cambió de ropa y cogió un paraguas y su mochila.  
-A ver amiguito, voy a ponerte aquí dentro para poder llevarte mejor, ¿te parece bien?  
Mientras hablaba con Neko, ya lo había colocado de forma cómoda en el interior de su mochila, cerrándola lo suficiente como para que no escapara pero dejándola abierta para que pudiese respirar a gusto. Se dirigió a la clínica cruzando los dedos para que hubiese alguien que hablara inglés.  
Al llegar allí, le recibió un hombre mayor de unos 60 años. Por supuesto, le habló en español.  
-Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?  
Tooru se quedó paralizado un momento mientras su cerebro traducía. Iba a intentar responder pero se dio cuenta de que aún no tenía el suficiente vocabulario, así que optó por una pregunta que tenía dominada.  
-¿Hablan inglés?  
El veterinario sonrió y rápidamente cambió el idioma haciendo que Tooru respirara aliviado.  
-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Tooru le enseñó el interior de la mochila.  
-Me he encontrado este gato en la puerta de mi casa hace apenas media hora y no se ha movido desde entonces. Me preguntaba si es posible que tenga alguna pata rota o algo…  
-Puede ser, teniendo en cuenta que ha dejado que un humano desconocido le coja sin resistirse. Lo examinaré ahora mismo, toma asiento mientras.  
Tooru inclinó levemente la cabeza (aún no se había quitado esa costumbre japonesa) y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Cogió el móvil para entretenerse con vídeos de youtube, hasta que el hombre salió con Neko en brazos y una pata vendada.  
-Tenías razón, tiene un esguince en esta pata.- Explicó mientras señalaba. -Lo ideal sería que descansara en tu casa una semana si no es mucha molestia.  
-No, para nada.  
-Estupendo. Intuyo que no tienes nada para gatos así que te voy a incluir en la factura esta bolsa de comida y el arenero. Ven a verme la semana que viene.  
-Vale, gracias.  
Tooru volvió cargado a su casa y en seguida cogió un par de cuencos que llenó con agua y pienso y dejó al lado de la cama improvisada que había formado con un par de sus sudaderas sobre las que depositó gentilmente a su nuevo compañero por una semana.  
-Te voy a llamar Neko, ¿te gusta?  
Neko ronroneó y Tooru lo interpretó como un sí.  
Al cabo de la semana, el veterinario le quitó el vendaje y Neko volvió a andar. Aunque nunca se alejaba bastante del apartamento de Tooru. Él se encargaba de darle de comer y beber todos los días excepto cuando tenía que viajar, que le dejaba la labor a Lucía. Nunca se atrevió a adoptarlo, y ahora eso le pesaba en el alma.

Estaba sentado en el sofá con su taza de chocolate caliente en las manos cuando oyó los pasos de su marido arrastrándose por el pasillo, haciéndole esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Hajime llegó hasta él y le abrazó por la espalda.  
-¿No puedes dormir?  
Tooru negó con la cabeza y Hajime le dió un beso en la coronilla.  
-Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.  
-¿Crees que sabremos cuidarlo?  
Hajime sonrió y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.  
-Pues claro, bobo. Sobre todo tú. Has leído infinidad de libros y además te encargaste de Neko casi toda su vida. Lo vas a hacer genial.  
Tooru suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-Gracias, Hajime.  
-No me las des.  
Tooru sonrió y le acarició la mejilla suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.  
-Tú también lo vas a hacer genial.  
Hajime cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano.  
-Venga, vente a la cama.  
-Me acabo el chocolate y voy.  
-De acuerdo.- Hajime se inclinó lo suficiente como para darse un ligero beso. -No tardes mucho, te echaré de menos.  
Tooru soltó una risita nerviosa mientras veía al amor de su vida caminar por el pasillo y desaparecer en su habitación. A sus 33 años, tras cinco de matrimonio, por fin se habían decidido. A partir de mañana serían tres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORPRESA. Esta mini continuación se la dedico a la maravillosa Irene y a su gato ;)  
> Por estar siempre ahí apoyándome y por hacer UN PEDAZO DE FANART QUE DE VERDAD NO SÉ CÓMO PAGARLE SHDJSMKJAKSJA  
> Lo tenéis en su [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/inrendne/status/1309640460067991552)

Había sido rápido.

Amor a primera vista.

Tras apenas 10 minutos en coche, habían llegado a la protectora. El aparcamiento era complicado así que Hajime bajó del coche mientras Tooru intentaba meter su Peugeot 209 entre dos furgonetas.

-Sólo intenta no rayarlo, ¿vale?- Tooru resopló, ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no voy a rayarlo, Hajime. ¿Quién te crees que soy? Tengo el carné desde hace 7 años y nunca…-La voz de Tooru se cortó cuando cerró la puerta mientras se reía. 

Hajime ya sabía lo que iba después.  _ Nunca he tenido un accidente ni me han puesto una multa. Soy increíble conduciendo. ¡Mejor que Zunino Junior! _ Y tenía razón. En parte. Porque vale, ni un accidente ni una multa, Hajime le concedía eso, pero en cuanto a roces aparcando… Parecía mentira, con la precisión con la que colocaba balones, la cantidad de veces que su coche volvía al garaje con una raya nueva.

Se dirigió a la entrada mientras Tooru ponía la marcha atrás pero sus pasos se congelaron apenas a 1 metro de la puerta. Estaba nervioso y no sabía por qué. Llevaban mucho tiempo hablándolo, y la idea había sido suya. Su casa estaba lista, llena de juguetes y comida para gatos y la mejor cama que habían encontrado. Y lo más importante: lo quería. Ambos lo querían.

-Hey.- Tooru apareció por detrás y le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.-¿Listo?

Hajime suspiró y miró a su derecha. Los ojos de Tooru brillaban de emoción y no se pudo controlar. Con su mano libre le acarició la mejilla mientras se ponía de puntillas y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. Al apartarse, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de su marido roja como un tomate.

-Iwa-chaaaaan…

-Nada de Iwa-chan. Llevamos juntos 12 años, deberías haberte acostumbrado.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esos besos…-Tooru se inclinó y juntó sus frentes.

-Tendré que seguir dándotelos, entonces.-Le susurró mientras volvía a acercarse a su boca. Esta vez, al separarse, los dos se habían sonrojado. Hajime le apretó la mano.-Estoy listo.

Abrieron la puerta, haciendo sonar la campanilla. La mujer que estaba dentro se sobresaltó pero en seguida se serenó y sonrió.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos, soy Vero ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?

-Buenas, soy Hajime. Hablamos el otro día por teléfono.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Encantada! Pasen, les presentaré a nuestros amigos.

La mujer comenzó a andar por un pasillo que al final tenía una cortina de tiras azules a modo de puerta. Con una mano las sujetó y con la otra les hizo señas para que entraran al patio. En el momento en que cruzaron, un perro enorme que por su aspecto debía tener bastante de pastor alemán se lanzó a por Tooru ladrando, seguido de otros tres canes.

Vero y Hajime empezaron a reírse al verle la cara de agobio. Tooru se había agachado y les acariciaba mientras los perros le lamían la cara y las zapatillas.

-Hajime, ve mirando, ahora voy contigo.

Hajime se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un gato despatarrado tomando el sol. En cuanto le oyó acercarse, levantó la cabeza y le miró. 

-Se llama Scar.-La voz de Vero sonaba apagada a su lado. Hajime sabía que le estaba contando algo, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco. Ni siquiera notó como Tooru se acercaba. Estiró su mano y Scar la olisqueó antes de lamerla. Entonces se levantó y empezó a frotarse con ella. Hajime le rascó detrás de las orejas y sonrió cuando le oyó ronronear.

-Scar, ¿te gusta mi Iwa-chan?-La voz de Tooru llegó a los oídos de Hajime llena de cariño. Este giró la cabeza y miró a su marido.

-Tooru…

No necesitó decir nada más.

-Yo relleno los papeles, quédate aquí.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Scar no dejó de ronronear en su regazo y Hajime no dejó de acariciarle. Tooru les miraba de reojo sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

-Hajime, ¿tú crees que está bien?

-Yo diría que sí pero no entiendo qué le pasa.

Estaban en su cocina recogiendo la cena, Tooru metía las sobras en un tupper mientras Hajime llenaba el lavavajillas. Se giraron a la vez. En la televisión, Cruella De Vil conducía su coche como una loca. No le veían, pero sabían que Scar estaba tumbado en medio del sofá, mirando atentamente la pantalla.

-¿Debería querer ver el rey león, no? O los aristogatos. ¿Por qué solo está tranquilo viendo 101 dálmatas?

Hajime le miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo esto es cosa de Lu. ¿Te acuerdas ese fin de semana que nos fuimos a Mar de Plata y se quedó cuidándolo? Su familia vino a visitarla con el bebé. Él le hizo algo. Scar está obsesionado desde entonces.

Hajime se rió.

-Amor, es un bebé. Sólo vieron películas.

-Seguro que pasó algo más. Está todo el día inquieto hasta que ve a los perros esos en la pantalla…

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, meditando.

-¿A lo mejor es el celo? -propuso Hajime. Tooru se mordió las uñas.

-¿Puede ser? -Suspiró- Mañana nos acercamos al veterinario y que nos diga.

-Seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes. Venga, vamos al sofá, que estoy agotado.

Cuando acabó la película, Tooru cogió el mando y apagó la televisión. Al mirar a su izquierda su corazón se paró. Hajime estaba durmiendo con Scar acurrucado encima. No pudo evitarlo. Sacó el móvil y les hizo una foto. Después sacudió suavemente el hombro de Hajime hasta que este abrió un ojo.

-Hora de irse a la cama.

Ni contestó. Simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y movió las piernas para que Scar se bajase. El felino desapareció por el pasillo y la pareja le siguió. Scar se acomodó en su cama en forma de nave espacial y Tooru se acercó a darle un beso de buenas noches mientras Hajime, convertido en zombie, se dedicaba a ponerse el pijama. Tooru se tumbó en su lado de la cama y a continuación Hajime se dejó caer a su izquierda. Rápidamente, sus extremidades se entrelazaron como hacían todas las noches y Hajime escondió su cara en el cuello de Tooru, que sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Hajime.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido apenas inteligible pero que Tooru llevaba oyendo mucho tiempo y comprendió a la perfección.

_ Buenas noches, Tooru _ .


End file.
